And You Let Her Go
by Destructioninmyfingertips
Summary: H.G. realizes her mistake and works hard to correct it. Myka is fighting for her life. Claudia is playing hide and seek with Paracelsus, also struggling to keep alive. Artie, Pete and Jinksy are fighting to win the Warehouse back and save Claudia. Simply how I want them to take season five. Mainly a Bering&Wells fic.
1. Chapter 1: Discoveries and realizations

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I really started writing because I read that it was good to do some free writing to get rid of some writers-block. This is set right after S04E20 The Truth Hurts. It's a Bering & Wells fic, but I will still write about Claudia and the rest of the gang. I am not sure how many chapters yet. Hope you like it! Read and reveiw, please? Thank you. **

**Chapter 1: Discoveries and realizations. **

H.G. Wells wasn't stupid nor was she forgetful. On the contrary; she was very, very clever. A genius in fact, and a very quick learner. The months and weeks spent at the Warehouse, and the young technological genius that was Claudia Donovan, had despite all else taught her a thing or two. After leaving the Warehouse and starting up her normal, suburban life she had decided that she would still keep an eye on her family and friends still at the Warehouse So she created a system that tracked every movement under the name "Bering, Myka", "Donovan, Claudia", "Lattimer, Peter" or "Nielsen / Weisfelt, Arthur". She then hacked their medical records and piggybacked on several different servers used by the healthcare services to gain access, so whenever their medical records would change she would get a ping. She had written the program so that only emergency treatments would pop up directly on her cell phone. Every now and again she would receive an e-mail with updates. She had received quite a few e-mails lately; but because of work, and because she knew that it was time for the annual health check-up, she hadn't had the time to see what was really going on. You can imagine her surprise, and subsequently shock, when she finally found the time to take a look at the files. Many of them, too many, where from patient #264879 _Bering, Myka_

The latest update read: _Patient ready for surgery, will proceed with schedule. Prepping for operation._

She rapidly scrolled down: _Patient diagnosed with ovarian cancer. Seems reluctant to receive treatment. Will give her time to let all sink in properly before attempting to schedule test and ultimately procedure._

For a long while she didn't breathe. Didn't think. Didn't live. Then her mind started to race. Why hadn't anyone called her? Why did Myka keep this a secret? Why would she leave her out on something _this_ important?

"You bloody well know the answer to that…" she muttered to herself. Helena was perhaps a genius. But when it came to a certain Agent Myka Bering, she had been an utter fool. Now she sat there, dumbstruck in front of her computer, staring at the words **Ovarian cancer**. Myka had cancer. _Her_ Myka was dying. **Cancer.** She desperately heaved for air. Was this some cruel cosmic joke? Was this her punishment? The one thing in this world she held most precious was in peril. Her futile attempt at a normal life seemed insignificant I comparison. Why hadn't she been able to open her eyes before? The threat of Myka losing her life was apparently what it took for Helena to wake up and see what truly mattered.

_Myka._

Suddenly she felt calm. And for the first time in so many months her path was clear before her. Leaning towards the computer she quickly hacked her way through different systems and finally gained more access to Myka's medical journal and listed herself as next of kin. The name she wrote wasn't Emily Lake; but Helena G. Wells. Then she found a pen and some paper and started writing. First a letter to Nate and then to Adelaide. To Nate she wrote that she was sorry for leaving, but there was an emergency, and she thanked him for all he had done, but that she would not return. She hoped that he would one day forgive her, and that he would find a woman that truly deserved such a wonderful, caring and kind man.

To Adelaide she explained the situation a little better:

_My dearest Adelaide._

_I am sorry for leaving in this way. But with your skills off deduction I am certain that you have noticed how unhappy I have been. This has nothing to do with your father, nor you. I care deeply for your father, and it isn't right to drag him along as I live this fantasy life off mine._

_As I am sure you noticed there is more behind the adventures of agent Bering and I. Our story is one of friendship and love denied. A story of a woman that hated the world, who wanted to see it destroyed. That woman was stopped, by another woman, the smartest, most beautiful and kind-hearted woman I have ever met (besides you of course, my dear.)._

_I owe agent Bering my life. And now she needs my help. So I must go, so that I can repay my debt and hopefully be forgiven._

_You, my dearest Adelaide, have stolen a place in my heart, and I will always love you like a daughter. I hope that you can forgive me one day, for leaving you and your father. For breaking his heart. It would not be fair to him nor to you if I stayed. I beg of you not to tell your father any of what I have told you, for I fear it will only make his suffering worse._

_Please know that I love you very, very much, my special angel. And whatever may come, know that Helena G. Wells will always be available to you._

_Yours truly,_

_Helena._

She then scribbled down the number to her other phone, the one especially preserved for regents and her beloved warehouse agents. After adding Adelaide's number into that phone, she reset her usual phone so that every trace of her was gone, removed the SIM card and left the phone on the counter. The latter envelope was considerably larger than the first. Helena carefully wrote the names of each receiver on the envelope and looked at the letters for a while. She placed Nate's letter on the kitchen counter, then walked into Adelaide's room and placed it under her pillow. Then she started packing; within half an hour she was ready to leave. She opened the glove compartment and pressed a small button. A small, secret room appeared and her secret service badge fell out.

"You didn't truly believe I could leave my life completely behind me, did you Myka?" she murmured to herself as she looked at the badge. Emily Lake was no more; H.G. Wells was to be born anew.

* * *

Claudia glared at the bonehead that was trying to steal _her_ Warehouse. She tried as best as she could to look confident and badass. She pictured the death-glare Myka had perfected over the years in her mind and tried to replicate it. Paracelsus glared back, mockingly.

"You must be foolish, girl." He finally said.

"Nope."

He smiled wickedly, not like H.G.'s wicked smiles which were full of mischief, but a truly wicked smile. "I have full control of the Warehouse, and every artefact in here. Do you really think that _you _can stop me?"

"That's right." Claudia tried to sound nonchalant. She thought she succeeded.

"How?" the new Caretaker spat.

"I have no idea. But you may have all the Warehouse-mojo, but subsequently the Warehouse is on my side. It'll protect me. So yeah, Perry-boy, I will take you down." Claudia said, pouring all her faith and confidence into those words.

Paracelsus deep, thundering laugh boomed through the Warehouse. "I'd like to see you try." Claudia barely managed to jump out of the way as Warehouse-lighting crashed down towards her.

"Let the games begin. May the odds be ever in your favour!" the redhead mocked over her shoulder as she ran through the Warehouse. He might have more power, but she had an advantage: the Warehouse was her home. She knew it better than she knew her own computer system.

* * *

Pete looked around in disbelief. How could this happen? Why had he been stupid enough to trust that lying-stinking-bastard? His knees buckled under him as he remembered: _Myka_.

Steve and Artie was beside him immediately, pulling at his arms.

"Myka." Pete sobbed.

"Myka is safe, Pete. We need to worry about Claudia." Steve exclaimed as he pulled him to his feet.

"No." Pete cried. "No. She's dying. Myka is dying."

"What?!" Steve and Artie shouted simultaneously.

Pete bit down on his knuckles as he tried to regain control over his voice. "She has cancer." he finally mustered between sobs. "I have to go be with her."

Just as he uttered the words a car came driving, full speed over a small sandbank. First now the group noticed that Mrs Frederick was talking on the phone, and probably had since they first saw the Warehouse shields go up. She talked silently into the phone and ended the call as the car skidded to a stop in front of the small group.

"We need to get back to the B&B immediately." She stated and headed for the car.

Pete was after her in seconds. "What? No, we have to go to Myka. Didn't you hear what I said?!"

Mrs Frederick opened the car door and gestured for the group to enter. Her expression gave them a clear message; now is not the time to question my authority. Pete obediently seated himself, but as soon as they started moving he started ranting:

"Mrs Frederick, I have to see Myka."

"Agent Lattimer, I assure you, Agent Bering is in excellent care. You need to focus on the task at hand; namely saving Claudia and the Warehouse from Paracelsus." Mrs Frederick had taken the front seat, the driver wasn't someone Pete had meet before.

"She's alone in the hospital! How can she be in excellent care?!" he screamed at the woman.

Mrs Frederick turned to face him and gave him a stern look. "Agent Bering is not alone. I just talked to one of our agents, she will be there in less than five minutes."

"One of our agents? All of our agents are either trapped in a warehouse, in this car or in a freaking hospital bed!" he tried to keep his voice from screaming, but his patience was running out.

"Do you really believe _you_ are our only agents?"

"Then who? Who is with Myka?" he spat. And before Mrs Frederick could answer Pete was hit with a surge of realization.

"Agent Wells."

That caused Pete to explode: "You left Mykes alone with fucking Lady Cuckoo-?"

"Agent Lattimer." Mrs Frederick said patiently.

"The same woman who wanted to destroy the world? Who betrayed Myka time and time again?" Pete raged on.

"Agent Lattimer." She said this time with a strain in her tone.

"The woman who, just recently, broke her fucking heart?"

"Agent Lattimer!" Mrs Frederick's sudden outburst quieted him. "First of all; Agent Wells has changed. I do not know if you are aware, but the woman sacrificed herself to save the warehouse, to save _you _and Myka."

Pete looked at her with his mouth ajar. He turned to look at Artie, who nodded. Arthur remembered the expressions, the looks and the words that H.G. and Myka had shared those few precious seconds of H.G.'s life. Artie knew that, despite all her flaws, there were no one that could protect Myka as H.G. will.

"So will you now come peacefully?" Mrs Frederick turned and look at him over her glasses.

"Yes…" he answered reluctantly. "But I still think one of us should be with her."

Mrs Frederick gave him a warm smile. "You are forgetting one part of the equation of why Agent Wells will be the best protector Agent Bering could have."

"What."

"Love, Agent Lattimer. Love."

* * *

Helena opened her door at the same time as she put the car in park and turned the ignition. She ran out of the car and to the elevator. Quickly reading down the list of wings and departments, she finally found the right one and pressed the button. A sweet, young nurse sat at the terminal and as the elevator doors opened she smiled at Helena and asked: "What can I help you with?"

"I need to find Myka Bering."

The woman's expression changed. "Are you next of kin?"

Helena tore out her badge and ID and showed it to the young nurse. "Helena G. Wells. I should be there."

The young nurse looked at her credentials and typed painstakingly slowly on her computer. Helena supressed the urge to drum her fingers against the counter. Finally after what felt like an eternity the woman looked up smiling. "Yes, here you are. H.G. Wells, what a coincidence! Were your parents fans of the author?"

"Something like that." Helena muttered sarcastically. "Where can I find Miss Bering?"

"She's in room 512. I can get a nurse to show you the way-"

Helena quickly spotted the direction signs and cut her off. "That won't be necessary. Thank you for your services." She grabbed her badge and ID and walked as fast as she could without jogging towards her goal. What if she was too late? What if she had missed when Myka first woke up? She started running and finally found the room, at the end of the hallway. Two doctors stood by her bed and looked over her journal and checking her vitals. They looked up as they heard Helena skidding to a stop in the doorway. There was Myka, resting peacefully in the hospital bed, as if she was asleep. Now that she was here she froze. What was she really doing here? What was she supposed to do now..?

The doctor looked at her. "Are you the next of kin, Miss?"

Helena stuttered. "Wells, Helena Wells. And y-yes." Doing everything in her power to choke back the sob that threatened to escape her mouth.

The doctor closed his journal and moved to the side, to reveal a chair by the bedside. "Please, come sit down."

"I would rather stand, now tell me how is she?"

"You should sit down, Miss Wells." The doctor insisted.

"Tell me what is going on!" Helena demanded.

The doctor sighed and closed some distance between himself and the writer. "We were able to remove the cancer in her ovaries. We had to remove both her ovaries and her uterus." He paused to give Helena a moment to let the information sink in. "It would be best if you sat down, Miss Wells."

"Can't you just bloody well tell me what is going on?" Helena spat. Not once letting her gaze shift from Myka's peaceful form.

"I am sorry to tell you that the cancer has progressed more than we thought. It has spread." Helena quickly closed the distance to the chair by the bed. She didn't notice the tears streaming down her face until she slumped down into the chair and took Myka's hand in hers.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. :)**

**Please review, I really need some honest opinions on my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bellowing and confessions

**So here's chapter 2. I never imagined that my story would get the response that it has. Thank you all for reading and following. I've tried to take your reviews into consideration. Hopefully I wil not disappoint you. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bellowing and confessions**

"How could this happen?" Artie grumbled. They had escaped the dessert and was on the highway to the B&B.

The gnawing feeling in Pete's stomach grew into an ache. He happened. His stupidity. His wish to heal Myka.

"Pete, how did he free himself?" Mrs Frederick asked.

Pete took a few deep breaths, trying to regain control over his voice. "He didn't free himself. I did."

"WHAT?!" Artie shouted, he was so close to Pete that the exclamation actually hurt.

"It wasn't on purpose."

"What in earth's name could possibly make you free him? He is the biggest threat this Warehouse has ever seen, perhaps the biggest in Warehouse history! And you freed him?" Artie shook with rage as he bellowed. Mrs Frederick ended the phone call and turned to gaze patiently at the rest of them.

"I did it for Myka." Pete whispered.

"How could this in any way heal Myka's cancer?"

Steve stifled a sob as Artie spoke. He had been crying silently since they entered the car. Everything had happened too fast from them to really process the news of Myka's cancer. Losing the Warehouse and hearing of Myka's illness had left Artie dumbfounded. He couldn't think straight and right now all he managed to do was direct his anger towards Pete.

"He told me he could heal her. He had me get some artefacts, and then he started talking all sciency and I don't know." Pete couldn't look at Artie or Mrs Frederick; he was too ashamed. "I figured that if I turned him mortal again and released him, _he_ could do all the science stuff and Myka would be healthy again."

"How could you believe him? Did you think that he would just help Myka out of the goodness of his heart?"

"No! No, in return he wanted me to convince the regents to use the Janus coin on him like they did with H.G." Pete clenched his fists.

"How bad is it? The cancer?" Steve asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't know. Myka was too vague, but my vibes are really strong and really bad… and Paracelsus said that he could see that she was dying, that he could see it in her eyes or something."

"We could have found a cure!" Artie shouted.

"How? Paracelsus has healed people before! He knows what to do, he knows exactly what artefacts to use… it could've taken us years to figure out the same!"

"So you released the most dangerous man on the planet! Fantastic! And now Claudia is in danger and Myka is still sick, I hope you are-"

"Arthur! Enough." Mrs Frederick cut him off. "I am sure Agent Lattimer is fully aware of his mistake. Now if we could please focus on the situation at hand." Artie huffed and puffed, but at least he stopped yelling. Mrs Frederick continued: "We must assess what resources we have available at the Bed & Breakfast. The regents will give us whatever help they can. We need to focus on finding a way to stop Paracelsus fast. Agent Wells is perfectly capable of taking care of Myka. When we defeat Paracelsus we will find a way to heal Myka, I promise. But right now we have to focus."

They continued the drive in silence. Pete cursed himself over and over. How could he have been so stupid? Why did he listen to that bastard? And since Paracelsus lied about his wish to help Myka, could he be believed when he said that Myka was dying?

* * *

Helena looked from Myka's face to the clock on the wall. She should wake up any minute now. The nurse had left a cup of water and a small sponge, as well as the orders that the patient was not allowed to drink directly from the cup, she could moist her lips and drip a few small drops into her mouth. The word 'patient' made Helena cringe, along with a thousand other things that made her cringe.

The minutes passed slowly, every second felt like torture. Helena couldn't wait until Myka woke up so that she could talk to her, and tell her how she been such an idiot. But at the same time the knowledge that she would have to be the one to tell Myka about what they had discovered during her procedure weighed her down and left her stomach feeling like a black, empty void. She waited and waited, using her thumb to stroke the beautiful agent's hand. As if the slow movements could coax Myka out from her slumber. Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket and disturbed her silent coaxing. Helena manoeuvred it out, and read the text. It was from Pete:

_Take care of her._

_I will._ Helena replied.

Her phone vibrated again: _Has she woken up yet?_

_No. Not yet. She should wake any time now. I will update you later. _

_OK. Thank you, for everything. And Helena… I trust you. _The three word stared back at her. Tears started to form in her eyes. She placed the cell phone in her lap to wipe them as they started to run down her chin. Those three words eased some of the pain she felt in her heart. She never thought that those words would be uttered, or written, by Agent Peter Lattimer. But there, on the screen in front of her, the words shone out. _I trust you._ He trusted her with Myka's life and wellbeing, and she'd be damned if she let him down now.

Her gaze fixed in on Myka's sleeping form. What she would not give to trade places with her. Myka… Myka mattered to people. She was an important part of the Warehouse. Myka was… Myka was everything. To a lot of people, including herself. Helena leaned forward and kissed the other woman's ear.

"What I would not do for you." She whispered her confession. "I am sorry it took me so long to realize it."

Helena was deep in thought, or rather planning an apology speech, when Myka began to stir. Jumping up from the chair and then gathering herself enough to carefully sit down on the side of the bed, she used her free hand to caress Myka's face.

"Wake up, love." Helena coaxed. Hoping, praying that her voice would help the agent find the strength to wake. Finally Myka opened her eyes; the breath taking green eyes that had haunted Helena for so many years. It took her some time to recognize the woman sitting on her bed. Helena feared that she would rage, that Myka would unleash her anger and disappointment. Right now she didn't know if she could take that.

"Helena." Myka smiled groggily, obviously still drugged from the narcotics. "You're here."

Helena kissed Myka's hand and fought back tears of joy, tears of relief and tears of sadness. "Of course I am here."

"Where's Nate and Adelaide?" Myka looked around the room in confusion.

Helena caressed her chin again. The fact that Myka thought of Helena's _normal_ family, her flailing attempt of _happiness,_ before her own health and safety both warmed and broke her heart. "Shh… this is not the time to think about that. You need to rest, love. Do you need anything?"

"Can I have some water..?" Myka looked so innocent, so pure, as if asking for water was like asking Helena to do her a grand favour.

Helena nodded. "You can't drink it, I'm afraid. I can moist your lips, and drip a few drops into your mouth." She removed her hand from Myka's chin and used it to wet the small sponge. Myka groaned as the cold water hit her chapped lips. She closed her eyes as Helena wet the sponge again and let a few drops drip into her mouth, she was rather impressed with her own accuracy. "Better?" she whispered.

The lovely agent Bering looked at her and nodded slowly. "Helena?"

"Yes, love?"

"Will you stay here?" Myka looked to be at the verge of tears as she bit her lower lip.

Helena, who had just stopped crying moments ago, felt warm tears stream down her face again.

"Yes, darling." The brit answered and leaned forward to kiss Myka's forehead. "I will stay as long as you desire, forever if need be."

Myka smile and scoffed, that tiny scoff that was reserved for Helena when she had been extra cheesy or embarrassingly flirty. Was it going to be this simple? Was all forgiven and forgotten? Helena didn't want to think about that now. She wanted to enjoy this moment with Myka. They sat there together in complete and comfortable silence. Helena absentmindedly continued to draw circles with her thumb on the back of Myka's hand. As the minutes flew by Helena noticed the agent's growing discomfort. Her face contorted into a painful grimace and the grip she had on Helena's hand grew tighter.

"Are you in pain..?" Helena asked. She didn't realize how fragile her voice sounded before she had already spoken. Why didn't she pay closer attention? It was bad enough for Myka to lie there, chained to a bed, but what would she do if she thought that Helena wasn't strong enough for the both of them? Speaking quickly to change Myka's attention from the fragile momentums of her voice Helena added in a much more calculated and steady tone: "Do you want me to call the nurse?"

Myka only nodded. It seemed the narcotics was wearing off; Myka's face contracted in pain. Helena stood up, without letting go of Myka's hand, and pressed the call button. She pressed it two times for good measure. The wait felt like ages. Myka's distress seemed to grow by the minute.

"Squeeze my hand, love. Whenever you are in pain just squeeze as hard as you can." Helena murmured, unable to conceal the worry in her voice.

Even through gritted teeth, Myka managed to throw of a small laugh. "I'm going to break it."

Helena arched an eyebrow at the Agent. "You can try."

Despite her pain Myka gazed at Helena. The only time she didn't was when the pain grew too much to bear and she squeezed her eyes shut in pain. Helena placed her free hand back on Myka's cheek, hoping it would do _something_ to dull pain. The nurse finally arrived and was greeted with a small scolding form Helena for being slow. Myka kept watching Helena between the fits of agony. The nurse had noticed Myka's absentmindedness, so she gave every message to Helena, who listened intently and nodded from time to time. Out of the corner of Helena eye she could see those beautiful green eyes, watching her. When Myka placed her other hand on their already intertwined finger Helena had to close her eyes for a second and take a deep breath.

The nurse told Helena that they only needed to wait a few minutes for the drug to take full effect, then she excused herself and told Helena that she would check-up on them in a few hours. Helena, who'd been staring intently at their intertwined fingers, finally directed her attention back to a very drugged Myka.

The agent was too tired to keep her eyes open. Her breathing started to even out. Just as Helena was convinced that she was asleep, Myka's eyes flung open.

"You'll be here tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, I told you I would."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now go to sleep, beautiful girl." Helena planted one last kiss on Myka's head, before she settled back down in the chair. Myka nodded and relaxed again. Helena wondered if Myka would even remember any of this in the morning. What could she expect of tomorrow?

When Myka was fast asleep Helena sent an update to Pete. _She has just fallen back asleep. I think you should visit her in the hospital in the morning. We need to talk. _

She spent the next hours watching over the sleeping, beauty in front of her. And when her eyelids turned heavy as concrete she leaned forward and rested her head on the bedside, revelling in the faint scent of Myka that could be found underneath the sterile smell of hospitals.

* * *

Claudia ran as fast as she could. She damned herself for having such a fab style. Combat boots were definitely not good running shoes. Sure, sure, they worked fine with snag, bag and tag… but _this_? No, she definitely should have thought this through more. After Claudia had successfully stolen, and hidden, several artefact the concluded would be vital to Paracelsus' plans he had started to play dirty… ermh… _dirtier_…

She was currently trying to outrun giant, scalding hot balls of flying goo. She had been resting behind some crates when the flying goo came crashing down around her, that was how she got burned, she wasn't quick enough. The hot-killer-goo wasn't especially dangerous; it was easy enough to evade since it moved slowly, but when it hit the ground hot-burning-goo splashed in all directions. Her body was covered in small burns from where the goo had hit her.

Claudia had worked out a tactic: run like a maniac. Using this elaborate technique she had managed to put a good distance between herself and the killer-goo. Keeping control over where she was proved to be a harder job. She could find her way around easily enough, but have you ever tried doing it while being chased by a mad caretaker and his killer-goo? Didn't think so.

She turned left, then right and left again and continued her escape through the Warehouse. "It should be here somewhere…" she muttered through her ragged breathing. She slowed down, loosing precious ground as she scanned the shelves around herself. Where was that fraking artefact? She slowed down even more, a chill went down her spine as the thought of perhaps she'd run past it entered her mind. Just as she was about to give up she saw it. Running over and skidding to a stop in front of the shelf she quickly scrolled her way through the list of artefact until she found the right one.

_Native American Buck skin coat. _

She skipped the side effects. She didn't have time anyway. Grabbing the coat and jumping out of the way just in time to evade some splatter from a killer-goo explosion she continued to run. And run.

Finally, after what her lungs deemed to be an eternity, she found a place where she'd be relatively safe for a little while. She decided to try to contact Artie. Perhaps her Farnsworth would still be working, since she had applied some… upgrades to it. And because Paracelsus probably didn't know what a Farnsworth was and how to block its signal.

The Farnsworth ringed once before Artie answered and his bushy eyebrows covered her little round screen.

"Claudia!" he shouted.

"Shh!" Claudia hissed. "I'm hiding right now. Be quiet."

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Claudia cocked her head and looked around herself. "Pretty good… all things considered. Mr Carefaker has started to throw scalding, hot killer-goo after me. Got whammied by some artefacts as well." She made a point of not showing the amount of whamming she had received; she was bleeding from several cuts and her arms were covered in burn marks.

"Is that Claudia?" someone shouted; Jinksy.

"Be quiet!" Artie hissed. Claudia stretched her neck to see if anything nasty was headed her way, it looked clear…

Jinksy tore the Farnsworth from Artie's hands: "This was a bad idea, Claud. Really bad idea!"

Claudia smiled. "Nah, it isn't so bad. I get to spend quality time with mah old girl here, and run for my life from the biggest threat the Warehouse has ever known. It really isn't all too bad."

Steve looked dead serious. "How are you going to stay hidden? How are you going to stay safe, Claudia? How will you eat?"

"Relax, mom." She said nonchalantly while she checked out where the source of a new mysterious sound originated from; using her hand to push herself further up she scanned her surroundings. There didn't seem to be any immediate threat around so she settled back down.

"How, Claudia?" Steve demanded.

"With this." Claudia showed them the Buckskin coat. Now it was Artie's turn to react:

"You're using artefacts?!"

"Relax, mom, dad! I'll be fine." Claudia put on her brave, nonchalant face. "Didn't you hear me? I got whammied, without getting whammied, it hurt but I didn't get whammied. Things that should have badly affected me hasn't. I think the Warehouse is protecting me from the negative side effects of the artefacts."

Artie's bushy eyebrows covered her screen again. "How can you be sure of that? They might just be out of balance from all the turmoil! You could kill yourself!" he grumbled.

"What else can I do? I can't keep running like this, man. I plan on collecting an arsenal of the coolest protective artefacts and weaponry this Warehouse have to offer. Then I'm taking the fight to Mr Carefaker! Besides what are you doing to help?"

"We are working on it." A pang of guilt flushed through her. Claudia didn't mean to put even more pressure on them.

Artie's voice boomed through the speaker: "And by the way! I am going to give you a proper scolding if we all get out of this alive."

Claudia frowned: "Why? I am being as close to a martyr as I can get without dying."

"I specifically told you NOT to link your computer to the Warehouse Mainframe. And you did it anyway."

Claudia's mind was racing. "Artie!" she hissed as she tried to stop him from grumbling and give her some attention. "ARTIE."

"What?"

"Don't you see? If you can get control over the Warehouse mainframe…"

"Then I could try gain control over shields and doors." Artie scratched his beard. "It might work."

Claudia nodded. "Try that. I'll contact you whenever I can. Give you all the information I can. Don't try to contact me, no matter what. You might blow my cover!"

Steve grabbed the Farnsworth again: "We are doing everything we can. From now on I will be more appreciative of you OCD-organizing skills. With the files on your computer we are a lot better off than we expected."

Claudia frowned: "How did you know my password?"

For the first time since the call started, Steve managed to produce a weak smile: "Please, you can't keep stuff like that from me."

Claudia was about to formulate a comeback as the sound, now a lot closer, startled her. "I got to go. Freddy Krueger is about to catch up with me." She joked, trying not to show her fear.

"Wait, Claudia. There is something we must tell you." He cleared his throat, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Guys? What's going on?"

"Claud, I really need you not to freak out. We just thing you should hear it from us instead of Paracelsus. That way he can't use it against you later." Steve rubbed his eyes and drew a deep breath.

Claudia grew impatient: "What is it?!" she hissed.

Steve looked into the camera again. "It's about Myka."


	3. Chapter 3: Defiance and Giving In

**I am so sorry, guys! I know that it's been a long time since I updated, but I have really good excuses.. :P  
****Just started attending a new school. It****'s really intense, since I will be taking classes that originally span over a year in only 12 weeks. That + my work, there hasn't been enough time. But since I'm sick, and will have to stay home from school I decided to finish and publish this. **

**In this chapter the focus is mainly on Helena and Myka. There will be some Pete, but not much. Hope you like it. And again, I am SO sorry for the wait! Thank you so much for bearing with me! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Defiance and Giving in**

Someone placing a hand on her chin woke Helena up. She was too exhausted to be startled; instead, she kept her eyes closed and tried to appear to be asleep. A thumb ran across her cheekbone and continued to move along the contours of her face. _Myka_…

Helena fought the urge to smile and lost, so she opened her eyes and meet Myka's green-eyed gaze. For a moment, they lingered on each other, Myka's hand resting on Helena's cheek and for a moment, the world felt fine; then it came crashing down. Myka removed her hand and Helena quickly lifted her head from the bed.

"What time is it?" she asked with a groggy voice.

"It's 06:24…" Myka replied quietly. She was unwilling to let the moment go, it seemed, and didn't move her gaze from Helena.

"How long have you been awake?" Helena dragged her fingers through her hair.

"I'm not sure… half an hour maybe?"

"Are you in pain?"

Myka shook her head. "The nurse gave me some painkillers a while ago."

Helena nodded slowly. Where should she start? Should she tell her what the doctor had told her about her cancer, or about Paracelsus escape and Claudia's desperate fight for her life?

Before she could decide, Myka beat her to it: "Helena?"

"Yes?"

"How bad is it? The cancer?"

Helena swallowed once, twice before she managed to speak. "The doctor had to remove your ovaries as well as you uterus." She paused as Myka gasped. Giving the agent time to process the information, as well as giving herself time to keep her emotions in check was of the utmost importance. "The cancer has spread, Myka. It spread to you liver." Myka let out a sob. Helena grabbed the brunette's hand before she continued. "The tumor is too large for them to remove at the moment, but with chemo they believe it will diminish enough for them to be able to remove it."

Myka shook as she tried to suppress her sobbing. She covered her face with her free hand and turned away from Helena.

Helena couldn't bear to tell Myka about Claudia and the warehouse now. Not while Myka sat in a hospital gown, in a freaking hospital, with her own body turning against her. Myka tugging on her hand stole her attention. The agent tugged harder, and moved so that Helena could fit into the bed as well. Helena climbed into the bed and embraced the crying agent. She hugged her close as Myka shook in her arms. All she could do was to hold her, kiss her forehead and whisper small nothings in her ear. Helena liked to think that it helped, because the agent calmed down, and the crying subsided. The inventor decided to stay in the bed; she quite liked being this close to Myka. Feeling the rise and fall of the other woman's chest soothed the ache she felt in her heart.

"Helena… Why are you here?" Myka asked a while after her breathing had evened out. "Did Mrs Frederick send you?"

"I spoke with Irene, yes. But no, she did not send me." Helena replied. She suddenly found the poster on the wall behind Myka very interesting, as she did not want to tell Myka about her little stalking program.

"How did you find out… about the cancer I mean?"

Helena's eyes flickered around the room. "Well, that is not important. What is important it that I am here." She spoke as fast as she could, cursing herself for being so awkward.

"Helena." Myka said softly, but sternly.

"It really doesn't matter, darling." She said weakly, feeling her defiance slipping between her fingers.

"Helena…" Myka said, a little less softly.

Helena hated herself for squirming under Myka's gaze. "I did kind of hack myself into your medical file. I wrote a program that warned me of any changes or updates in your file."

Helena could feel how Myka tightened her lips. Helena panicked as her worst fears came true; Myka was angry with her. Forcing herself to look down to meet Myka's green eyes she was stunned at what she saw there; Myka Bering was trying to suppress a smile.

"You hacked your way into a Secret Service protected medical file? How did you manage that?" Myka asked as the smile spread across her face.

"Well, knowing Agent Donovan has its privileges. Also having access to government data did make the job easier." Helena said; her tone somewhere in between nonchalant and hesitant. A pang of guilt rushed through her as she remembered that she had yet to tell Myka about the warehouse.

"I think your stubbornness had a lot to do with it as well." Myka chuckled.

Helena crossed her arms in mock defiance: "You didn't truly believe I could live my life completely behind me, did you Myka?"

"You had me fooled for a while there…" Myka whispered. The agent's voice embodied all the pain she had felt when Helena chose Nate, instead of her. Helena saw that same hurt and longing in those haunting green eyes as she had when the agents had driven out of her driveway that night in Wisconsin. The pang of guilt that flared through Helena was so strong that she could not bear to look at Myka. How could she have been so stupid?

The pressing silence filled the room, making Helena feel like she was trespassing Myka's personal space as they shared the small bed. Although she wanted to move at a pace that Myka felt comfortable with, what Helena really wanted was to burst her apology out and then kiss the agent. Where was she going to start? What was she going to say? H.G. Wells, the bloody father of science fiction, laid there speechless, unable to recall what she had planned to say. Her mind ticked away, spiraling further down into despair.

And as she had always done, Myka Bering came to her rescue. A warm, soft hand cupped her chin and lifted her from her despair.

"There is nothing to forgive, Helena." Myka whispered. "I've only ever wanted what was best for you."

Helena covered Myka's hand with her own, unwilling to let Myka break the contact. She closed her eyes as she turned her head to kiss the palm of Myka's hand. After all this time Helena finally stopped holding back, stopped thinking twice. After a century of control, she allowed herself to truly feel. To feel the warmth from Myka's palm, to feel loved, to feel scared. All she wanted was to tell Myka how much she loved her, but not now; now Helena would just lay here quietly holding on to her. In the back of her mind, she knew that she could not. She had to tell Myka about the Warehouse. She imprinted the feeling of Myka's hand against her cheek into her memory.

"Myka… I am afraid there is some more bad news." Helena said and Myka removed her hand. "It's about the warehouse."

* * *

Pete worried his lower lip as he stepped out of the elevator. He asked the nurse for directions and walked down the hallway. Along with a really yucky gut feeling, his vibes where going crazy. He wanted to see Myka, but at the same time, he didn't want her to know that it was his stupidity that set Paracelsus free. At the end of the hallway, he saw Helena who was talking to a nurse. He could see the dark circles under her eyes. She looked exhausted and worn, but still she fought on. Helena requested that Myka were to be given painkillers that didn't make her sleepy and foggy; it sounded more like an order. The nurse nodded and hurried off. Pete felt guilty as he saw the scene. That he had even for a second doubted Helena's ability to take care of Myka shamed him. The defiance in the author's eyes spoke of the strength within her. No one was better suited for the task than Helena was.

"Peter." Helena greeted him. They looked at each other awkwardly; should he hug her? He decided against it.

"H.G." he greeted back. "How is she?"

"Resting, for the time being. The painkillers make her awfully drowsy." Helena folded her arms across her chest and looked at a sleeping Myka. Pete looked through the door and gasped; Myka was hooked up to several different machines with tubes sticking out everywhere. Still she looked peaceful.

He looked away and clenched his fists, bracing himself for the answer to his next question: "And the cancer?"

Helena sighed sadly. "They had to remove both her ovaries and her uterus. They also found that the cancer has spread to her liver." Pete stifled a sob as she continued. "The tumor they found is too large for them to operate at the moment, but after some chemo-therapy they believe that they will be able to remove it."

"Will she surv-" he chocked and broke down. He couldn't find it in himself to finish the question. He couldn't even manage to stay on his feet. Helena grabbed him before he could sag to the ground. She supported him as she answered his unfinished question: "Her odds of survival are good for now. All we can do now is hope, that it doesn't get worse than it is now."

Pete didn't even care that H.G. was the one holding him, he just needed someone to understand his despair. H.G. was the only person around to do just that. They stood for a while in the hallway, hugging each other. After several minutes, Pete pulled away. Helena quickly dried her own tears and put on a brave smile.

"Can we wake her?" Pete asked.

"Yes, but she will not be entirely lucid. The drugs…"

Pete nodded and together they walked into the room. Pete to confront his fears and to tell Myka of his failure. Helena to support her friends through these troubling times.

* * *

Myka waved goodbye to Pete and smiled. "Tell Artie and Steve I said hi!"

"I will. Love you, Mykes!" he said.

"Love you too." Myka answered quietly.

"I'll be right back." Helena smiled as she followed Pete. Myka nodded and waited until Helena couldn't see her anymore. Then she painstakingly slowly managed to push herself into an upright position. The pain emitting from her abdomen was excruciating, but she suffered through it. There was no way she was going to stay in this bed. Not while Paracelsus was free, not while Claudia was stuck in that warehouse. Myka Ophelia Bering was not going to lay in a bed while her entire world came crashing down around her. She would not let the Warehouse fall, not while she still drew breath. Ignoring the pain and exhaustion, she managed to push her feet of the bed and onto the floor. She shook from the effort, but she still had to stand up. Helena walked back into the room just as she was about to make that final push and stand up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Helena demanded and rushed over to her side.

"I can't stay here, Helena. I have to help." Myka said through gritted teeth. Sweat had started to run down her face, but she refused to give up.

"You have to rest."

"I can't just stay here! I have to help!" Myka shouted.

The air around Helena cracked, and anger filled those dark eyes. It was terrifying to watch. "That's enough! Get back into bed." Myka refused. Then, before she could do anything Myka found herself back in the bed. Helena had lifted her up and firmly put her down again on the bed. "You have to rest. Do you think that Pete would want you to kill yourself because you will not see reason? What shall I tell Claudia? That you bled to death on your way to _save_ her? You have _cancer_, Myka. You could die if you walk out of here." Myka could see the tears brimming in those angry, dark eyes. "Right now, I don't care whether or not they manage to stop him because it will not mean a thing if you are not alive. It will not mean a bloody thing. If you die then he might as well just destroy the world for all I care." Helena abruptly turned and walked towards the bathroom. Before she closed the door, she pointed a finger towards Myka and growled. "And do not even for a second think that I will not have them sedate you if you do not comply."

The door slammed shut, leaving Myka to stare at it with wide eyes. Helena had been so gentle this entire time, and the outburst had shocked her. Myka wanted to sulk; she wanted to be angry. Instead, she felt… sad. Behind all that anger Myka had seen desperation, fear even. _If you die he might as well just destroy the world for all I care._

The sound of gentle sobbing reached her through the bathroom door. Guilt spread through her already aching abdomen. She had been selfish and irrational. Even though she was the one with the cancer, she had not once stopped to consider how Helena was feeling. Helena had learned about the cancer through a fucking spy program. Myka had promised her that she would never lose this friend, and still she hadn't told her. She hadn't told the one person that knew her better than anyone else, that she was dying. Helena came for her; Helena left Adelaide and her entire life back in Wisconsin and came to support her through this. And all she got in return was crying and ungratefulness?

The bathroom door opened and Helena exited. Traces of tears were still visible on her cheeks. The author closed the distance between them and sat down in the chair. She was breathing heavily, still flustered from her fury.

"Are you in pain?" Helena finally asked. The harshness had not yet left her voice.

"No." Myka lied. Helena didn't believe her and pressed the call button. A nurse appeared quickly. They obviously didn't want to get on Helena's bad side again. Helena requested some painkillers without offering any explanation. The nurse only nodded.

"Please, don't give me something that will make me sleepy. I don't want to fall asleep just yet." Myka pleaded, and the nurse complied. The pain subsided, but Helena's anger did not. Myka could see how the brit wrestled with it, trying to regain control.

"I'm sorry, Helena." Myka whispered.

The author turned her gaze towards her. It took a while for her to answer. "Don't ever do that again."

"I won't." Myka said weakly.

Helena only nodded, but it seemed that she had finally gained control over her emotions again. Myka fiddled with her blanket and tried to think of something to say. All she could think of was how sorry she felt for Helena, and how much she wanted everything to be different. She wished that Yellow stone never happened, and that Nate never happened. She wished that for once her life could be simple. Suddenly she felt alone, even though Helena was right next to her, she felt completely alone.

"Helena?" She said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

Mustering the courage, borrowing strength from her overwhelming loneliness, she asked: "Could you come into the bed?"

Helena gazed at her. Insecurity flashed in her eyes dark eyes.

"Please?" Myka pleaded. She needed to hold her. Needed to know that she was there.

Finally, Helena nodded and stood up. Myka lifted the covers and motioned for her to climb in. Helena hesitated: "What if I hurt you?"

"You won't." Myka said, and grabbed her hand. She pulled gently until Helena complied. Myka embraced the smaller woman and reveled in the familiar smell. The sense of loneliness started to disappear bit by bit. Helena carefully placed her head on Myka's shoulder and decided that the best place to rest her arm was across the other woman's upper abdomen, right under her breasts. Myka snuggled in closer, and placed a lingering kiss against the crown of Helena's head. The author tensed, but slowly let herself relax again.

"I'm sorry." Myka whispered again against raven hair.

"I should apologize. I should not have reacted as brutally as I did." Helena mumbled.

"No. I'm sorry for not appreciating you being here more. I know what you had to give up coming."

"I should have come sooner."

"How could you have known? I should have called you. It must have been horrible for you. It must've hurt you that I didn't tell you."

Helena was quiet for a while. "Honestly, I don't care. All I could think of was that I might be too late. You could have d-…" She didn't finish, but Myka understood. Helena looked up at her. "I cannot bear to lose you, Myka. Not again."

Myka looked into those dark, haunted eyes. "You won't."

"You cannot promise that." Helena said sadly.

"Hmm… I think I can. Wouldn't want the great H.G. Wells to be cross with me?" Myka joked.

"That is true. However, I think you should fear Helena more. She would be furious."

Myka chuckled and leaned a little closer. She loved this hushed conversation, how the words were no more than a whisper. She loved how honest Helena was, how freeing this felt. Also, she couldn't help but to let her gaze wander to Helena's lips. Helena took a deep breath, calling Myka's attention back to the author's eyes.

"Myka." She murmured. "I should have gone with you."

The memory of seeing Helena standing in the driveway as they drove away flashed before her mind's eye. "It doesn't matter. You're here now."

"It does matter." Helena bit her lip and looked away. "I have been so stupid. Trying to live a life outside of the Warehouse. Away from complications, away from the warehouse." Helena met her gaze again. "Away from you."

"Helena."

"I know that your life is constantly in danger when working for the warehouse. Still I always knew that you would find a way to survive the dangers. You always do. But the cancer… it is so real. It is not an artefact you can render harmless by stuffing it into goo." A tear fell down Helena's cheek. "I don't know why it took me so long to realize…" her voice broke before she could finish, but Myka understood.

Myka dried the stray tear that worked its way down Helena's cheek towards her mouth; she let her thumb continue down its path and touched Helena's lips. Mesmerized by her beauty she continued to follow the lines of her face. Helena didn't move, as if moving would break the spell. It was too late for that. They had crossed that line; there was no turning back now. It was now or never.

"Myka, I-.."

"I know." Myka cut her off. She moved her hand and let her fingers run through Helena's hair. Her eyes followed the strands of hair as they glided through her fingers. "Somewhere, deep inside of me I've always known."

Her hand came to rest at the nape of Helena's neck. She tugged her softly as their eyes met. "And I love you too, Helena." Myka whispered, before softly pressing her own lips against Helena's. It was hesitant at first as they carefully explored the feeling of each other's lips against their own. Then Helena placed her hand behind Myka's head and pressed them closer together. Even with everything that was happening; the cancer, Paracelsus, Claudia… Myka had never been this happy or peaceful in her entire life.

* * *

**Read and reveiw, please. :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams and Demeanours

_**Hey guys! Thank you for bering (heh) with me for so long. I am so, so, so sorry again... I could make up a million excuses as to why I haven't posted a new chapter for a very long time, but I won't. Instead I decided to stay up all night to write you this short chapter. I've come to think of it as a small, very humble request for forgiveness. **_

_**This chapter focuses mainly on Myka/Helena. Just a fair warning. I believe some of you will be mad... eh, sorry.. again. There will also be some Mrs Fredrick feels going on. And wow it's late (for me, here in Norway) and I should really sleep. Anygays, enjoy. **_

_**Thank you for following and reviewing. It has been a joy so far and I can't wait to hear your responses! **_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dreams and Demeanours.**

Pain from her abdomen jolted Myka out from her comfortable slumber; she sounded her disapproval with a deep groan. Half a second later Helena was at her side, reaching for the call button. The pain didn't ease off, but grew with Myka's rising panic.

"Calm yourself, Myka. Deep breaths." Helena coaxed. Soft hands ran through her curly hair with a feather light touch. Myka met Helena's gaze and tried to mimic her calm, collected inhaling. Her heart stopped racing, but the pain still tore through her every nerve. A nurse entered the room and quickly administered the painkillers. Just as quick as she arrived, she stalked out of the room, evading Helena as best she could.

"Has the pain subsided?" Helena asked quietly. Myka managed a weak nod, but grabbed a firm hold of Helena's hand and squeezed. Helena sat down on the bed next to her and waited patiently. When Myka was calm, Helena rose from the bed and walked over to the door. First now did Myka notice the small makeshift bed. That hadn't been there the night before. Helena slumped down on the bed. Myka frowned at the new object. When did they put that up? Didn't Helena sleep in the hospital bed with Myka last night?

Helena noticed her confusion and chuckled: "It is a bed, Myka."

"Yeah, I know that but… did you sleep there?"

Helena nodded. "Where else am I to sleep? I cannot sleep upright every night."

Myka scoffed in disbelief. "Didn't you sleep with m-…?" She cut herself off. "Helena, did we have a… talk last night?"

Helena arched an eyebrow: "Do you mean after you tried to escape from the hospital?"

"Yes, after that did we talk?"

"You told me you were sorry. Very shortly after that, you fell asleep.

Ice-cold realization prickled down her spine and sent a wave of all different kinds of emotions through her. Her mind worked through the fact and put the last pieces together. _It was a dream_… the confessions, the kiss… It had been a dream. Myka covered her face with hand as her skin begun to redden.

A faint creaking from the aluminium frame of Helena's makeshift bed sounded through the room as she leaned forward; a worried gaze zooming in on the flustered Agent. "Myka, are you alright?"

Myka actually laughed. "Yeah, yeah, sure. I'm fine. I just had this really… I just had a dream."

Helena's gaze turned from worried to curious; "Well, spill it."

Myka looked out from under her hand. "You want me to tell you about it?"

Helena shrugged in an attempt to hide her rapidly growing curiosity. "What else are we to do to pass the time?"

"Well I… I don't remember exactly." Myka lied.

Helena didn't bite. "Are you sure?" she asked with a small mischievous smile.

"Yup."

"Well then." Helena placed her hands on her knees. "Are you hungry?" Myka nodded, relieved that Helena didn't push the subject any further.

"I'll see if I can't hunt down something for us to eat." Helena rose and started to walk out the door. She stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder, that mischievous smile lingering on her lips: "Myka, are you aware that you talk in your sleep?"

Then, with a soft chuckle, Helena left the room leaving a mortified Myka behind.

* * *

Mrs Frederick gave herself a moment to watch as her agents worked through the piles of papers, processed tons of data and collected vital information. Her own contribution was endless communication with the regents; she had been in debates that lasted for hours, talked with information brokers, historians, as well as some of her more _shifty_ contacts. After nearly 24 hours of constant work, they were not any closer to their goal.

Artie were trying to hack their way into the Warehouse mainframe, and failing it seemed. The only person they knew of that could do just that were the same person that was locked in the warehouse with Paracelsus. Yet he kept trying.

Mrs Frederick made mental note that she should call in an actual hacker so that they might have a chance at actually breaking the firewalls of the warehouse mainframe. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. They had not slept since the warehouse had been hijacked, and the entire group was starting to show some wear and tear.

Mrs Frederick stood up and cleared her throat, claiming the agents' attention. "I know all of you want this mess dealt with as soon as possible, but we will not be able to deal with anything if we are exhausted from sleep deprivation. All of you get some rest, we'll continue working in the morning."

Pete started to protest, but a well-directed scowl shut him up: "That is an order." Mrs Frederick added to eliminate any further attempts. The small group surrendered and started moving upstairs. "And leave all paperwork, book and gadgets here. You are going to _rest_."

When her agents were gone, Mrs Frederick walked over to a picture that hung on the wall. It was a picture of Artie, Steve, Leena, Myka, Pete and Claudia. Mrs Frederick touched the frame with such care, almost as if she was afraid of breaking it. They looked so happy, well most of them; Artie did not like having his photo taken. They were peaceful, and smiling. A single tear escaped and ran silently down her cheek. She allowed her demeanour to fall for a second, and then she collected herself and wiped the tear away. While crossing the room she dialled a number and requested that a hacker would be sent to the B&B ASAP.

* * *

Helena looked up from her phone when she heard giggling coming from the hospital bed. She sighed in relief. Today had been a bad day. Myka had been in pain the entire day and the usual painkillers did not lighten the burden. First Helena had tried to coax, then debate and lastly ordered Myka to take the morphine. The agent had fallen fast asleep within minutes, free of her suffering. Helena could indulge in her new favourite thing about the 21th century; the ingenious thing called e-books. Although nothing beat the feeling of something solid in her hands or the way a gust of that delicious old-book-smell flew towards her as she turned the page, she found it quite handy to be able to read a book on her phone.

She had been enjoying her book for a few hours now, while she waited for Myka to wake. It was a good book, but it still did not compete with the joy of seeing a _reasonably_ lucid and pain-free Myka.

"I see you are out and about." Helena said with a smile.

"Hi." Myka giggled.

"How are you feeling, darling?"

Myka's expression changed several times over the course of a few seconds; from a content gaze, to a wide-eyed stare, and then to a lazy smile. "I'm feeling… weird. But it's a good weird you know? Like, I should be freaked out but I'm not. Because. This feeling is… good." Myka nodded once and grinned groggily at Helena.

"Well, I am glad you are feeling weird then." Helena smiled back.

"I always feel weird. But this is a good kind of weird." Myka stated.

"You are anything but weird."

"I do believe, Miss Wells, that you are the only one that thinks that." Myka said in a very serious tone.

"Good, that means there will be no competition." Helena said with a smirk.

Myka giggled again and let her gaze drift around the room. Guessing from her expression, this was the calmest Myka had been for months. Helena quickly marked the page in her e-book and closed the app. When she looked up Myka was staring at her. "What did you mean by 'are you aware that you talk in your sleep'?" Myka asked with a posh English accent. "What did I say?"

"Oh, this and that." Helena shrugged.

Myka tried, with all of her drugged effort, to look serious. However, she looked more like a scorned child. "This is very serious, Helena. I need to know what I said."

"Relax, darling. You only mumbled."

"So you didn't really hear anything, you were just trying to scare me?" Myka slurred.

Helena laughed lightly. "Did it work?"

"Obviously." Myka said in a serious voice, but shortly after she let out a giggle. "Good thing I slur-speak-sleep." Myka frowned and clucked. "These words taste funny."

Helena chuckled again. "Well, maybe you should sleep some more."

Myka only nodded. "Sleep. Yes. Sleep is good. Maybe I'll dream-mumble again?"

"Maybe you will." Helena said and crossed her arms. She had lied to Myka. In fact, she was able to single out something from Myka's mumbling. Helena craved to know whom Myka was dreaming of. These words could either be a confession similar to her own. On the other hand, they could be a declaration of love to someone else, and that would obliterate what little hope Helena had left of finding love again.

"_Deep inside of me, I've always known. I love you."_

* * *

_**I promise, or I will try atleast, to not wait so long to post Chapter 5. I might go back and rewrite this chapter a bit, don't be too harsh, I wrote it in the middle of the night... #excuses.**_


End file.
